Dance with Me
by Jade Pilot
Summary: Luke and Mara dance through their lives together. AU viggie. L/M


Dance with Me

This is a viggie that I wrote before the LOTF series in honor of my friend ginchy. I found it while sorting through some files and decided to post it here, even though now, it is very AU.

* * *

"Dance with me."

"Skywalker? What are you doing here?"

Luke smiled with his hand still extended in invitation. "Lando always invites me to these sorts of things."

Mara rose and placed her hand in his. "I'm surprised you were able to tear yourself away from the academy."

Luke sighed, drawing her close and placing his left hand tenderly against her bare back. It took everything in him not to rub his thumb against the soft skin of her spine. "That's some dress you're almost wearing."

"Bought it special."

Luke couldn't help but notice the attention the two of them were attracting as he twirled her around, the dress flowing like liquid blue silk. "I like it." He pulled her to him again, resting his jaw against the top of her red-gold hair.

"Careful Skywalker, you're starting to sound almost human."

"Just because I'm a Jedi doesn't mean I'm not human, Mara. I have all the same wants and desires that any normal man has."

They swayed in time to the music, moving as one. Luke marveled at how well they fit together. He closed his eyes and swallowed. "Is it serious?"

Mara lifted her head from his shoulder. "Is what serious?"

"This relationship with Lando?"

"You've been listening to the holo-news too much."

Luke looked down into her emerald green eyes. "So there's nothing romantic between the two of you?"

Mara looked away. "The spice mining business is doing well—therefore the celebration tonight…"

"You didn't answer my question, Mara."

"It's none of your business, Skywalker." She loosened her grip and started to pull away, but Luke tightened his grasp and turned her around quickly.

"The song isn't over yet."

Mara snorted, looking around to see if anyone noticed. "Then no more questions about Lando and me."

Luke sighed. "Fine. I'm just concerned."

"Well don't be."

"Friends care about each other and the choices they make, Mara."

"Shut up and dance, Skywalker."

* * *

"Dance with me."

"Hello farmboy, I thought I'd probably see you here." Mara stood and threaded her arm through Luke's as they walked out to the dance floor. He looked magnificent tonight. Gone were the Jedi blacks and in their place was a smartly cut grey suit with interlaced panels of silver shimersilk. "Nice duds!"

He smiled ruefully, his dimples flashing. "Well, there was no way Leia was going to let me show up looking shabby for the ball tonight."

"Congratulations, by the way. How's Han taking the whole thing?"

"Like he always does…total support with dubious under tones. He's concerned about the amount of time she'll be away from the kids."

Mara nodded. "She was practically the Chief of State during Mothma's illness anyway. But I can understand his concern."

They moved in rhythm to the softly flowing music.

"I've missed you Mara."

She lifted her head and met his soft blue eyes. "You just miss me training on Yavin."

"No—I mean I like it when you come and train…but what I meant was, I uh-miss you."

Mara noticed the red flush of his cheeks and shook her head. "Then perhaps we can get together while you're here on Coruscant."

"I'd like that."

She laid her head against his shoulder and pondered the rush of emotion that suddenly welled up. They were just friends. That's all this was…the excitement of seeing a good friend and knowing they'd be spending some more time together. It's nothing more than that.

Mara sighed as he pulled her tighter into their embrace. They why was her heart beating so fast?

* * *

"Dance with Me."

"Luke! Don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?"

He pulled his fiancé to him, kissing her as he spun her around. "I couldn't help it—I just had to see you."

"Well, be careful with the dress. Leia will have a rancor fit if she catches you trampling it."

"I _think _I can mange to dance my wife around the room without tearing her gown."

"_Almost_ wife." She arched a brow. "We're not married yet, Luke. There's still time for you to change your mind."

He dipped her playfully in time to the unheard melody. "Now why would I want to do a stupid thing like that?"

She smiled and kissed him softly. "True…I've never thought of you as a stupid man—naïve, yes…stubborn, absolutely…but not stupid."

He brushed his hand across her cheek. "Do you know how much I love and adore you?"

"I have a pretty good idea and in a few moments you'll get the opportunity to tell me… and about 50 trillion people."

Luke winced. "Ugh…this is what we get for letting my sister handle all the preparations."

"She lives for this sort of thing."

"She just wants me to be happy."

"And are you?" Mara whispered, trailing kisses across his jaw.

Luke felt her warm breath on his neck and shivered as her lips caressed his ear. "Oh yes, Mara…happier than I ever thought I could be."

"Then kiss me."

He pulled her to him, melting into her warm embrace as his lips met hers. "What about our dance?"

"Later…"

* * *

"Dance with me."

Mara slowly opened her eyes, taking in the shimmering visage of her husband.

"Hello, my love. It's been too long."

Luke nodded. "Yes it has." He extended his hand, palm up as if beckoning her to join him.

She looked away a moment, fear gripping her heart.

"He'll be fine, Mara."

"I know," she nodded, blinking back the tears. "It's just hard to let go."

"It was for me, too…leaving the both of you."

She turned back to face him, lost in the love that shined from his familiar blue eyes. "I've missed you so much."

He nodded again, smiling.

"I've had no one to dance with, you know."

"I know," he whispered, moving toward the bed. "But I'm here now."

"And I'm ready." Mara drew back the coverlet and struggled to sit up. Reaching out toward her husband she placed her shaking hand into his and felt herself pass into the ethereal plane that divided their two worlds.

He kissed her, filling her with the sweetness that was him. "I love you, Mara."

"I love you too, Luke. I always will."

He tightened his embrace. "Then let's dance."

end


End file.
